elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:El Goonish Shive Timeline
Irony in dates Isn't it ironic that the comic starting (and ending) April 1st in universe was posted on April 12, 2010 and the comic starting April 12th in universe was posted on April 1, 2011? I just had to say this somewhere when I realized this and the talk page of the timeline seemed appropriate enough. [[User:Thorenn|Thorenn]] 00:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed the day of the week in universe and in real life match for both comics in question. [[User:Thorenn|Thorenn]] 01:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Question How old is Carol Brown? How long ago did the original Grace Sciuridae die? Uniform Duration When was the uniform policy discontinued? On [http://www.egscomics.com/?date=2010-01-14 Wednesday March 13]. It lasted a week in-universe and 1763 days in real time. [[User:Thorenn|Thorenn]] 16:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I knew it seemed like a quick reversion, but I hadn't realized it was quite ''that'' quick. They picked up the uniforms on Friday, wore them for the first time on Monday, and were told on Wednesday that the policy was discontinued. Might the principal get in trouble for spending that much money on uniforms that only got worn for three days? :) [[User:Tbug|Tbug]] 17:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Date of Terra/Magus duel Lacking any other information for the date, I suggest that it be recorded as March 10, as the "two years ago" comics came immediately before the story comics of March 10, current year. 04:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The narrator note does not say that it was exactly two years ago, meaning it could have happened anytime during that year. [[User:YWNK|YWNK]] 19:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The busy week of Playing with Dolls The explanation on page itself is already too long (maybe we should edit it down), so let's explain it more detailed here: Dan stopped posting exact dates comics are happening in, forcing us to guess. But there are explicit and implicit facts which strongly suggest if not prove that [[Nanase]] had very busy Saturday. * The basic event is the tournament in [[Pandoras Box (story arc)#Squirrel Prophet|Squirrel Prophet]] * The final page of Squirrel Prophet makes sense to happen next day ; also, if [[Sarah]] really checks every day and was really marked at the tournament, which everyone seem to assume, it can't be any other day. * The [[Question Mark (story arc)|Question Mark]] is explicitly said to follow immediately after the final page of Squirrel Prophet * In [[Playing With Dolls|Playing with Dolls]], [[Tedd]] explicitly says that the tournament happened the night before. * Dan explicitly says that [[Carol Brown|Carol]] was called away from dinner with her family to get to Mall, implying that [[Pandoras Box (story arc)#So A Date At The Mall|So A Date At The Mall]] happens the same day as [[Question Mark (story arc)|Question Mark]]. Conclusion: The date Nanase is dragged to at end of Playing with Dolls IS the same date which Ellen speaks about being just in progress in So A Date At The Mall. Or do you see any other explanation? Did I miss anything? -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 00:08, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ups. I did. Let's read the rest of the comment about Carol: ''It's been established through the course of the story that this date takes place the night after the card tournament, which is the same day as Question Mark, but there's a lot to keep track of, darn it.'' -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 00:12, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Node formatting issues. The timeline is having issues with formatting when it never has before, due to an over excess of data or something like that. I attempted to fix it, but was unable to. If anyone can, i'm sure alot of people would be grateful. [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 14:11, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :"Node-count limit exceeded"... I suspect I might be responsible for that... I should probably remove my title override difference detection mechanism from EGS-link and see if that fixes things... -- [[User:HarJIT|HarJIT]] ([[User talk:HarJIT|talk]]) 16:44, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not surprised. I'm actually surprised the titles really works even without the override detection - I mean, that template is huge and EGS-link is basic and heavily used template. Mediawiki must have really good caching. BTW, if we divided the titles to two templates, one for dates, one for IDs, could it became more effective? -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 04:20, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::As the original creator of EGS-link (and the timeline as it exists on the wiki, I guess)... I have to say I find it bizarre how it has grown and gained functionality since I lost the drive to keep working on the wiki. I have to admit it's a pretty unique situation for me. Anyway, it's been a long time since I did any real editing, so I don't feel up to the task to make any modifications to EGS-link myself anymore, but I've been tempted from time to time to go over the timeline's formatting to see if we couldn't come up with something that scales better to different screen resolutions and smartphone/tablet screens. -- [[User:JediMB|JediMB]] ([[User talk:JediMB|talk]]) 21:26, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :That did it. Thanks. Out of interest, what was the change that caused it meant to do? [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 16:54, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I think it was comparing the title explicitly given in template to the title in database and warning if they differ. BTW, don't remove reference. They are the most important part of page. If it's stops working again (and it might, just by adding more comics), I would rather sacrifice titles than references. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 04:20, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Dates of Birth I was just wondering, should we add the birthdays we know (Grace, Susan, Diane) to the pre-story section of the timeline, for reference. I was going to do it, but wanted to ask before I did, to make sure there was no issues with that. [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 20:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. They're obviously important events, so I approve. -- [[User:JediMB|JediMB]] ([[User talk:JediMB|talk]]) 21:30, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Makes sense for main characters and makes sense for Diane as it's a plot point. In the unlikely case we learn birth date of someone else, I would be careful: it may be plot point or it may be important character even if not part of main "eight", but I wouldn't want birth dates for all characters there. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 22:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Added the birth dates. Feel free to change how i've done them if my descriptions don't suit the timeline. [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 16:31, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, sorry about the weird code thing you had to revert. Didn't realise i'd changed anything there. [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 10:47, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: ... if you mean it was actually result of some automatic/WYSIWYG mode, wikia is even more messed up that I though ... -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 17:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::: Actually, I've experimented in my sandbox. It looks like both syntaxes are normalised to the XML one in the HTML output [https://a.pomf.cat/opsgws.png]. -- [[User:HarJIT|HarJIT]] ([[User talk:HarJIT|talk]]) 21:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::: As far as i'm aware, it just glitched when I had a connection issue upon publishing and reverted to an older editor or something like that. At least, that's how it appeared to me. Not sure if that's actually the case. [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 22:55, July 4, 2016 (UTC) October 7th To comment [http://elgoonishshive.wikia.com/wiki/El_Goonish_Shive_Timeline?diff=20896&oldid=20895 this change]: happens in October, six months before April 7th. While literally speaking six months before April 7th means October 7th, I wouldn't be so sure it's meant literally. Similarly, happened two years before March 10th of first year, but that doesn't necessary means it happened on March 10th. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 23:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Evidence section? Would it be plausible to set up a section at the bottom of the timeline to rectift logic on the year certain events are taking place in (e.g. Anytime a film or something is referenced, such as Star Wars or Frozen, it clarifies that the comic must take place after it came out). Since the current most obvious window is 2013-2014, I just though such a list might help to justify this (e.g. I saw a reference to Frozen, which would make sense if, said comic apparently taking place recently in comic time (2014 in theory), Frozen had come out the year before (2013, which it did IRL). Just a thought. If not on this page, would it be plausible to compile these sorts of reference notes elsewhere (this sort of thing interests me, so i'd be prepared to do it). [[User:Wixelt|Wixelt]] ([[User talk:Wixelt|talk]]) 00:07, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :I really like this idea! I think this page would be good for that, not sure where else it would go. [[User:2ndPersonPlural|2ndPersonPlural]] ([[User talk:2ndPersonPlural|talk]]) 00:41, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Note that any such reference should go to [[culture references]]. But if you mean specifically in connection to timeline, it's not worth it. Dan is not trying to make the comics occur in specific year, quite the contrary, from the disappearance of exact dates from comics it's obvious that he wants to hide the year as much as possible (note that any date in March and later would reveal if "current year" is leap year). The comics WAS happening in 2002 when it started, then moved to 2013 because references to 2002 wouldn't get understood by current readers. (Main cast got [[Technology progress in EGS|smartphones and flat screens]] from that move.) Note that J.J. Abrams Star Trek's are mentioned in plural, so "Into Darkness" (2013) already happened. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 04:20, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Column Width On multiple devices and browsers, the "description" column gets squished so small that there are only two or three words per line, and it makes it really hard to read. I tried to expand the width of that column, and it worked for the first two sections, but the "second year" section wouldn't line up. I made the pixel widths the same for each of the three tables, and the description column of the second year table ended up significantly wider, with the "from" and "to" columns narrower to compensate. I tried making the description column narrower, but it didn't seem to do anything. Right now all the tables have identical column widths in the html, but the tables are visibly different. If anyone knows their way around html better than me and can find a solution, that would be great. [[User:2ndPersonPlural|2ndPersonPlural]] ([[User talk:2ndPersonPlural|talk]]) 15:38, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :Specifying width of "description" column only prevents it from ever be wider. The moment there is not enough space for table in place it's in, browser can ignore any settings it doesn't like. And wikia's idea of responsibility is not really friendly to big tables like this. :I tried setting min-width instead, let's see what it does. But I don't think it can be forced to look nicely on smartphones for example. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 04:48, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Well that changed the widths, but I don't know if it's better now. The first and second table no longer line up with each other, and the description columns seem narrower, although not as narrow as they originally were. ::I don't have the expertise to try anything else, so unless someone knows how to make all the columns from the three different tables line up and take a readable width, the way it is now seems like an acceptable Band-Aid. ::[[User:2ndPersonPlural|2ndPersonPlural]] ([[User talk:2ndPersonPlural|talk]]) 18:21, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Well they do line up for me (in two browsers), but that's the problem: any change may have different effect in different browsers and different screen widths AND even just different fonts. Only way to actually set up something correctly in all browsers would be to use javascript and recompute manually. Which would be lot of work and Wikia doesn't want using javascript that way anyway [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:JavaScript_review_process] and in fact might object even to some more aggressive use of styles [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy] ... like, I'm sure the timeline would look better if we get rid of sidebar but that's not allowed. -- [[User:Hkmaly|Hkmaly]] ([[User talk:Hkmaly|talk]]) 07:38, December 10, 2017 (UTC) References